1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hands free lighting device in the form of a multiple light source cap device with short and long range lighting which provides a continuous wide range of illumination. In particular, the present invention provides a multiple light source cap device with short and long range lighting wherein multiple light sources are integrated into and within a brim of a cap device.
2. Prior Art
Various different types of lighted headwear have been proposed in the past. Lighted headwear may be utilized when working in dark areas in order to avoid carrying a lantern, flashlight or other light source. Lighted headwear may also be utilized when reading or working at close range in low light level conditions.
One group of lighted headwear includes one or more light sources which project forwardly from a brim of the headwear. In general, the light is projected forwardly in a direction in a plane with the brim. Examples of lighted headwear with forward illumination include U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,150 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,749 entitled HEADWEAR WITH A FORWARD ILLUMINATION. These are particularly useful for viewing items ahead of the user, such as when hiking or when engaged in other outdoor activities.
Another group of lighted headwear includes one or more light sources which project downwardly from a brim. An example of under brim lighting may be seen in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0214767. Urso (U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,413) discloses a lighted cap with the light source under the brim wherein the angle may be adjusted. Johnson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,060) discloses a pair of lamps on a mounting plate beneath a cap bill. This group of lighted headwear is particularly useful for reading and for other similar activities. Additionally, a few types of lighted headwear include multiple light sources. These headwear, however, also provide gaps or dark spots so that a complete field of view is lacking.
In each of the foregoing examples, the user is required to adjust the headwear or move his or her head in order to adjust the light to the desired viewing.
Nevertheless, there remains a need for a lighted cap device with a continuous wide range of illumination without dark spots or dark areas.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a multiple light source cap device with short and long range lighting having a continuous wide range of illumination from illumination projecting forward to illumination projecting downward.
There are a variety of prior designs for lighted headwear, which in all cases use many separate components, such as LEDs, switches, and wiring. Most of these designs connect the components to the brim. This leads to issues with quality both during assembly and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,060 illustrates two lights affixed to the underside of the brim by fasteners, which is bulky and not aesthetically pleasing.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,413 also has a light under the brim of the cap. Again, the lighting unit is separate from the cap/hat and is affixed using rivets. The aesthetic of this design is also less than desirable.
In the example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,445, there is an LED light assembly embedded into the brim material only in a horizontal position or a 90 degree position, nothing in between, and is completely or substantially recessed into the brim. In addition, the light source is always fixed in a single position and has a cover over the light source. This cover which is translucent can be damaged easily and is attached to the lighting unit so during the actual construction of the cap/hat the under visor cap/hat material will hang loose away from the lighting assembly or the fabric must be glued to the assembly, again excessive amounts of glue being the problem.
There remains a need for a multiple light source cap device where in the components are integrated into a single unit.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a multiple light source cap device having multiple light sources utilizing light emitting diodes.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a multiple light source cap device including an actuation switch mechanism and a mechanism to adjust the brightness of the multiple light sources.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a multiple light source cap device wherein all of the light sources are integral in and with a brim of the cap device.